WE'RE A FAMILY
by Da.Hybrid.Queen
Summary: Roach is determined to be there for Ghost. no slash


It's Christmas time at the Task Force 141 base. Everyone was feeling the Christmas spirit except for our favorite hero, Ghost. Christmas always brings back terrible memories for him, memories that have remained buried for a long time.

***GHOST POV***

"Why me?" Ghost thought as he sat by himself on a log in front of a beautiful lake. This time of year the lake was frozen over with a shiny layer of ice that the moon reflected off of perfectly. It was the only place on base he could go to get away the crazy antics of his teammates.

"Of all the crazy things that could happen to me, why this?" Ghost thought to himself. "They didn't deserve it it's my fault."

We all know the story of how Ghost was betrayed by people he thought he could trust. We also know how his family was murdered on Christmas.

"Why does Christmas have to be today?" Ghost said out loud. "I don't hate it I guess the thought of seeing everyone else so _happy_ and me being so _miserable _bugs me more than I'd like to admit."

"I can never be happy. At least not after everything I've gone through." "How did I make it this far?"

***ROACH POV***

"Hey Captain have you seen Ghost?" the young Sergeant asked eagerly.

"I haven't seen him since dinner. Did you check the lake?" the Captain replied without looking up from his paperwork.

"No I haven't thanks" said Roach.

The Captain nodded and with that Gary exited the room. Roach went back to the barracks and put on some winter appropriate clothing and then headed out to find his friend.

"_It's so cold out here. I don't know how Ghost can just sit out here and act like he doesn't feel anything"_ Roach thought as he trudged through the snow shivering.

Roach could see the frozen lake and Ghost right in front of him. Usually Ghost could hear anyone who tried to sneak up on him from miles away, but now Ghost hadn't even heard a thing. Most people wouldn't care about something like this but sneaking up on a Ghost is darn near impossible and Gary now standing five feet away from him was worrying.

***GHOST POV***

I know someone is behind me and I know that there's a good chance that it's Roach, truthfully I just don't care. How long he's content to stand there and freeze is on him, but I just want to be alone right now.

"_This kid walked all the way out here in below freezing weather just to figure out where I was. He's not going to leave me alone even if I asked, so what's the point? Might as well just humor him a bit."_ Ghost thought.

"Can I help you, Roach?"

***ROACH POV***

"_Can I help you, Roach?" _i heard Ghost say.

So obviously he knew I was here the whole time, that's a relief. For a second I thought he was losing it.

"No, I was just wondering where you were" Roach said calmly.

Not being able to think of anything to say I just grunt my response. (ghost)

"Something wrong?" I say. I mentally slap myself for asking such a stupid question. Of course I knew what was wrong because he gets like this every Christmas.

"_You know what's wrong"_ Ghost replied smartly.

I just sighed knowing that he was trying so hard not to yell at me. The only reason he probably hadn't already because he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"_What is it you really want Roach"_ Ghost said impatiently.

I sighed again. "Ghost it's freezing outside, come back to base" I said trying to persuade him.

"_Roach, I don't care how hot or how cold it is, you know why I'm out here and you know why I get like this every year. You also know that I don't really want to talk about it so stop wasting your time with me" _Ghost said depressingly.

"I don't really have any time to be wasting right now. I'm not taking no for an answer. You're my friend Ghost and seeing you so depressed is unnatural for me. So… are you coming with me or not" I said sternly.

Ghost stood up defeated and began walking towards me.

"_Fine, but when we get back will you please leave me alone" _Ghost all but begged.

"No promises" I said with a goofy grin on my face as I started to walk away.

***GHOST POV***

As I walked back to base in the cold with Roach I started thinking.

"_Up until now I haven't realized that someone cared about me the way Roach did. He's still young himself and still has so much to learn. He's helped me realize so much about myself. I always thought that I had just made myself forget about my past and what happened to my family, when really it was being around my new family that helped me forget."_

My thought was interrupted as Roach tripped over a branch and landed in the snow. I couldn't help but laugh because it was funny, I mean who wouldn't.

"_Yup, my crazy, dysfunctional family. No matter what we might say to one another, this team shares a bond like no other WE'RE A FAMILY and somehow we make it all work._


End file.
